Our Promise
by CherryRyn96
Summary: Pertemuan Sasuke dengan gadis kursi roda yang membuat Sasuke melupakan ketakutannya akan Jatuh cinta. / DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary : Pertemuan Sasuke dengan gadis kursi roda yang membuat Sasuke melupakan ketakutannya akan Jatuh cinta.**

 **.**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

Setiap harinya dijam pulang sekolah, Sasuke akan selalu datang ke sebuah danau yang tak jauh dari sekolahnya. Disana ia akan duduk dibalik pohon Sakura dan menunggu gadis itu datang. Sasuke sangat menikmati kebiasaan barunya yang sudah ia lakukan sejak dua bulan yang lalu itu.

Ketika gadis itu datang dengan kursi rodanya, Sasuke akan mulai menyembunyikan dirinya di balik pohon Sakura itu sebaik mungkin. Ia selalu saja memperhatikan gadis itu dari balik pohon tanpa ada keinginan untuk menampakkan dirinya dan menyapa gadis itu.

Ia selalu merasa nyaman ketika memandangi wajah pucat gadis itu.

Senyumnya, tawanya, ekspresi cemberutnya, apapun yang ada di gadis itu Sasuke selalu menyukainya. Katakan kalau Sasuke seorang pengecut, maka dia akan menerimanya. Mungkin ia jenius dalam setiap pelajarannya, tapi ia nol besar dalam urusan perasaan. Terlalu banyak yang ia takutkan, ia takut untuk jatuh cinta karena semua yang berawal dari kata jatuh pasti akan Sakit. Ia takut akan perpisahan, karena hal itu akan menghancurkan dirinya. Ia juga tak ingin menyakiti ataupun disakiti. Ia tak ingin seperti kedua orang tuanya yang terpisah, karena jalan yang mereka inginkan sudah berbeda. Cukup dengan memandangnya saja sudah membuat Sasuke puas, walau terkadang ingin sekali ia menjabat tangan putih itu, memandang emerald yang menyejukan milik gadisnya, mengelus rambut soft pinknya yang indah. Bolehkan Sasuke menyebut gadis itu sebagai miliknya?

"Hei, kau yang disana." suara lembut itu menghentikan fantasi Sasuke. "Bisakah kau membantuku? Roda depanku masuk kedalam lubang. Bisakah kau menarikku?" gadis itu menatap Sasuke memohon.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah gadis itu, ia memegang pegangan pada kursi roda itu dan mulai menariknya kebelakang.

"Terima Kasih."

"Hn."

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, siapa namamu?" Sakura tersenyum begitu manis dimata Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Apa yang kau lakukan dibalik pohon itu? Kenapa setiap harinya kau selalu berada disana?" Sasuke kaget mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, jadi selama ini gadis itu menyadari keberadaannya.

"Aku hanya merasa nyaman berada disana," jawab Sasuke

"Ohh." Sasuke bisa menangkap kekecewaan dalam suara Sakura.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku pikir kau memperhatikan aku, karena aku sempat beberapa kali melihatmu menatapku, hahaha. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja."

Keadaan berubah hening. Sasuke tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Lidahnya terasa keluh.

"Sudah lama aku ingin mengajakmu berkenalan, tapi aku takut. Semua orang pasti tidak mau berteman dengan gadis penyakitan sepertiku." wajah itu berubah sendu dan itu sangat mengganggu Sasuke.

"Tidak seperti itu. Aku mau berteman denganmu," ucap Sasuke buru-buru.

"Benarkah? Senangnya punya teman setampan Sasuke-kun." Sakura terlihat begitu ceria.

"Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya, sebenarnya didalam hatinya Sasuke jingkrak-jingkrak kesenangan.

"Eh? Apa tidak boleh aku memanggilmu seperti itu? Kepikir karena kita sudah berteman jad..."

"Tidak masalah," potong Sasuke cepat.

Sakura hanya tersenyum dan menengadakan kepalanya kelangit. Hari ini cuaca sedang begitu cerah. Sasuke terus saja memandangi wajah Sakura tanpa bosan.

"Sasuke-kun, bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu sebelum aku pergi?" Sakura masih saja memandang langit biru diatasnya.

"Pergi?"

"Ya, besok aku akan ke Jerman untuk melakukan operasi pertamaku, kau tahu kenapa aku bisa berada di kursi roda ini? Aku penderita leukimia." Sasuke benar-benar terkejut, ia tak menyangka gadis ini memiliki penyakit seperti itu, tatapan Sasuke berubah menjadi khawatir.

"Sejujurnya saat pertama kali melihatmu, sepertinya aku sudah mulai menyukaimu, gomen," ujar Sakura dengan kepala tertunduk, "Hari ini aku berani menyapamu karena aku takut tak punya kesempatan lagi untuk melakukannya." setetes cairan bening jatuh dari pelupuk mata Sakura.

"Tolong jangan membenciku." cicit Sakura

Sasuke yang sudah tak tahan mendengar perkataan Sakura segera memeluk gadis itu erat. Untuk pertama kalinya onyx itu menitikan air matanya.

"Jangan bicara begitu, kumohon. Berjanjilah untuk sembuh. Aku juga menyukaimu. Tidak, aku mencintaimu Sakura." Sasuke sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan ketakutannya akan cinta. Ia hanya ingin membuat gadis yang sudah mengisi hatinya itu tetap berada disisinya.

"Berjanjilah kau akan sembuh." onyx itu menatap lembut emerald Sakura.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. "Berjanjilah kau akan selalu menungguku disini, dibawah pohon Sakura ini," ucap Sakura

Mereka saling mengaitkan kelingkingnya. "Janji," ucap Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The end.

Berawal dari iseng-iseng dan jadilah seperti ini.

Sekian dan Terima Kasih

cherryRyn96.


	2. Chapter 2 : Sequel

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Sepuluh tahun hidup dalam penantian tidak pasti, kadang membuat Sasuke cukup frustasi. Ia terkadang merasa lelah untuk menunggu, menunggu adalah hal yang sangat dibencinya. Dan sepuluh tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat, apalagi diwaktu sepanjang itu yang bisa kau lakukan hanyalah berharap. Berharap seseorang akan memenuhi janjinya, seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke saat ini. Dalam sepuluh tahun belakangan ini mungkin sudah terlalu banyak yang bisa Sasuke raih, karirnya begitu bersinar sebagai seorang CEO perusahaan raksasa di jepang. Keluarganya pun beberapa tahun belakangan ini membaik, walau tak kembali bersama, ayah dan ibunya kini dalam hubungan yang lebih baik. Jika dulu mereka tak bisa makan dimeja yang sama, maka sekarang akan banyak kehangatan dan tawa dimeja makan. Ayahnya pun terlihat lebih lembut semenjak kembali menikah dengan seorang wanita yang ditemuinya beberapa tahun yang lalu, yang juga menjadi ibu tiri Sasuke sekarang. Sementara ibunya memilih tetap sendiri dan fokus mengurus Sasuke. Sementara kakaknya Itachi, kini tengah disibukkan dengan pasien-pasien dirumah Sakit. Itachi lebih memilih menjadi dokter ketimbang meneruskan perusahaan keluarga, dan karena itulah tanggung jawab penerus itu beralih pada Sasuke. Dan seperti takdir, Sasuke sangat sukses dalam menjalankan perusahaan turun temurun keluarga Uchiha itu.

Hari beranjak semakin larut, tapi tak ada yang berniat untuk mengakhiri obrolan hangat ini.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat betapa mereka terlihat seperti keluarga yang bahagia, andai ini terjadi lebih awal mungkin dia akan menjadi orang paling bahagia didunia. Tapi dia tak ingin menyesali apa yang telah terjadi, setidaknya ada hikmah yang didapatnya dari perpisahan itu. Sasuke kini larut dalam lamunannya, banyak perubahan baik yang terjadi pada hidupnya. Namun itu tak cukup mengisi kekosongan dihatinya. Dia selalu terbayang wajah cantik gadis itu. Gadis musim semi yang selalu ia pandangi dari balik pohon Sakura ketika ia masih seorang bocah SMA. Gadis musim semi yang memberinya sebuah harapan dengan janji yang mereka ucapkan waktu itu. Dalam kepalanya selalu saja timbul pertanyaan, bagaimana gadis itu sekarang? Apa gadis itu menepati janjinya untuk tetap hidup? Dan apakah gadis itu akan menemuinya kembali suatu hari nanti? Dan bagaimana bila sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada gadis itu? Pertanyaan terakhir itu cukup membuat Sasuke resah. Ia hanya ingin berpikir yang baik-baik saja tentang gadis itu, tapi ia tak bisa menutup kemungkinan untuk hal buruk lainnya. Sepuluh tahun terikat dengan janji masa SMA nya, membuat Sasuke sering diejek sahabat pirangnya yang juga merupakan penerus dari Namikaze corp yang sekaligus partner bisnisnya itu. Si rubah pirang yang sering dipanggilnya 'Dobe' itu selalu mentertawakannya, karena menurutnya janji itu konyol. Dan juga sangat mustahil, mengingat sepuluh tahun sudah janji itu ada tanpa kejelasan. Kata-kata sahabatnya mungkin benar. Tapi, dalam hatinya Sasuke selalu berharap bahwa janji itu, suatu hari akan kembali mempertemukan mereka. Dan ia yakin, sejak awal, bahwa gadis itu ditakdirkan untuk dirinya, hanya dirinya seorang.

Danau itu tampak sama seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu, dan pohon Sakura yang menjadi tempat favoritnya tetap berdiri dengan kokohnya. Sasuke menyandarkan tubuh letihnya pada pohon itu, ia mulai memejamkan mata dan memutar kembali ingatannya tentang pertemuan pertamanya dengan gadis itu. Mengingat kembali bagaimana gadis itu tersenyum, tertawa, cemberut dan menyelipkan helai rambutnya saat tertiup angin. Ingatan itu masih terasa segar diotak Sasuke, ia bahkan merasa baru kemarin bertemu gadis itu, padahal sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu gadis itu menghilang tanpa jejak. Bukannya Sasuke tak pernah mencari tahu keberadaan gadis itu, hanya saja gadis itu hilang bak ditelan bumi.

"Kebiasaan lama?" Sasuke membuka matanya saat mendengar suara yang tak asing itu.

"Hn."

"Orang hidup selalu berjalan maju, tapi lihatlah dirimu, kawan. Kau bahkan berjalan mundur." pria yang mengusik ketenangan Sasuke itu segera mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sasuke.

"Disini cukup sejuk," lanjutnya.

"Kanapa kau disini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat, bagaimana seorang Uchiha Sasuke bergalau ria, hahaha."

"Sialan!"

"Kenapa kau tidak melupakannya saja? Ini sudah sepuluh tahun, Sasuke," ujar pria itu.

"Tch, urus saja urusanmu sendiri, Do-be!" Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan pria yang tengah terbahak karena melihat wajah kesal Uchiha muda itu.

Sasuke yang saat itu tengah menandatangani beberapa dokumen, harus menghentikan kegiatannya karena suara deringan dari ponselnya yang meraung minta diangkat. Ia melihat nama sang ayah tertera dilayar ponselnya, dan tanpa berpikir dua kali, Sasuke segera menjawab panggilan itu.

"Ya, ayah."

"Baiklah, aku akan datang."

"Hn."

"Sampai jumpa."

Sasuke kembali meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja dan melanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat tertunda. Setelah menyelesaikan semua kegiatannya, Sasuke bergegas pulang kerumah untuk menjemput sang ibu, menghadiri undangan ayahnya untuk makan malam bersama ibu tirinya. Jujur saja Sasuke belum pernah bertemu dengan ibu tirinya, dan ia cukup penasaran, mengingat wanita itu bisa membuat ayahnya bersikap lebih lembut. Tapi, ibunya pernah bilang, bahwa wanita yang sekarang menjadi istri ayahnya masih cukup muda. Dan wanita itu sangat baik dan lembut, juga sangat menyenangkan.

Setelah ia dan ibunya mempersiapkan diri, Sasuke segera melajukan mobilnya ke rumah sang ayah. Disana mereka disambut oleh Hatake Kakashi, orang kepercayaan ayahnya. Sasuke dan ibunya langsung saja mengekori Kakashi yang mempersilahkan mereka untuk langsung menuju meja makan. Di sana telah menunggu sang pemilik rumah, Uchiha Fugaku yang tengah menyeruput secangkir kopi hitam.

"Kalian sudah datang." Fugaku meletakkan cangkir kopinya dan bangkit dari duduknya. Ia menyambut kedatangan putra dan mantan istrinya dengan pelukan hangat.

"Duduklah!" Mikoto dan Sasuke mengambil tempat duduk bersisian tepat disamping Fugaku.

"Tunggulah sebentar, dia sedang keluar dan-,"

"Tadaima," teriakan itu memotong pembicaraan Fugaku dan membuat semua orang memfokuskan pandangannya pada seorang gadis yang baru saja tiba. Gadis itu berperawakan mungil, berambut merah muda yang dikepang kesamping dan juga bermata emerald yang meneduhkan. Senyum manis juga tersuguh diwajahnya yang cantik.

Onyx Sasuke membulat sempurna saat melihat pemandangan didepannya, gadis yang selama ini ditunggunya, berdiri dengan cantiknya dihadapannya. Dan yang membuat Sasuke tak habis pikir, apa yang dilakukan gadis itu dirumah ayahnya?

"Kau sudah pulang, sayang?"

Sayang? Sasuke mengeryitkan dahinya saat panggilan sayang mengalun begitu saja dari bibir ayahnya, dan ia yakin panggilan itu ditujukan untuk gadis musim seminya. Ibunya bilang, istri ayahnya terbilang cukup muda. Apa mungkin? Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya, rahang tegasnya pun tampak mengeras. Dan adegan yang terjadi didepannya, membuat Sasuke tak bisa lagi menahan kemarahan dan kekecewaannya. Ia menggebrak meja di depannya begitu keras ketika menyaksikan gadis musim seminya-yang mungkin bukan miliknya lagi- mencium pipi ayahnya.

Atensi semua orang beralih pada Sasuke yang kentara sekali menahan amarah. Sebelum semua orang mengucapkan apapun, Sasuke sudah berlalu pergi begitu saja.

Sakura yang baru menyadari keberadaan pria itu, menatap bingung atas aksi yang menurutnya tak sopan yang dilakukan pria itu. Ia hanya bisa menatap punggung pria itu yang perlahan hilang dibalik pintu. Ia merasa tidak asing dengan tatanan rambut pria itu, tapi ia tak bisa memastikan kemungkinan ia mengenalnya. Jika saja ia sempat melihat wajah pria itu, mungkin saja ia akan ingat.

Keadaan mendadak berubah sunyi, sampai seorang wanita lainnya, yang juga berambut merah muda, datang menyapa.

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" wanita itu berdiri dengan wajah bingungnya, paper bag yang menggelayuti tangannya, diletakkannya sembarangan ketika melihat wajah tegang semua orang. Ia mendekati sang suami yang terus saja menatap ke arah pintu keluar.

"Ada apa?" wanita itu mengelus lembut lengan suaminya, berusaha mengambil perhatian prianya.

"Tidak ada," singkat kepala keluarga Uchiha itu.

"Mikoto-nee, senang bertemu denganmu lagi, bagaimana keadaanmu?" wanita itu berjalan menghampiri mantan istri suaminya, tak lupa pelukan hangat ia berikan untuk wanita yang menurutnya luar biasa itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Tayuya. Bagaimana denganmu? Maaf ya, sepertinya Sasuke tidak bisa menemuimu sekarang." Mikoto tersenyum lembut.

"Aku baik, tidak masalah nee-san. Masih ada lain kali kan?" keduanya tertawa dan melanjutkan obrolan mereka.

Sakura yang masih berdiri ditempatnya kini, tiba-tiba menoleh pada Fugaku. Setelah mendengar obrolan dari para ibu-ibu cantik itu, Sakura menjadi penasaran, bagaimana seorang istri dan mantan istri bisa seakrab itu? Dan yang lebih membuatnya penasaran adalah sebuah nama yang sempat disebut-sebut oleh keduanya.

"Paman? Sasuke?" Fugaku menoleh pada Sakura yang tengah menatapnya, kemudian pria itu tersenyum tipis.

"Dia putra bungsuku, pria yang kau lihat menggebrak meja tadi, itu dia." Fugaku mengacak rambut Sakura, saat melihat kerutan di dahi lebar itu. Ia selalu gemas dengan keponakan istrinya yang satu ini, mugkin karena tidak memiliki anak perempuan sehingga membuat Fugaku kadang memanjakan Sakura seperti anaknya sendiri.

Sakura hening,

'Rambut pantat ayam?' dahinya kembali mengkerut.

'Sasuke?' Sakura Menggigit bibir bawahnya.

'Lalu Uchiha Fugaku? Uchiha?' batin Sakura.

Emerald-nya membulat.

Jadi, inikah jawaban dari rasa familiarnya terhadap pria tadi? Tanpa menghiraukan teriakan semua orang, Sakura pergi begitu saja mengikuti jejak Sasuke. Ia berharap pria itu belum pergi terlalu jauh. Sakura berlari tanpa tahu arah dan hanya mengikuti kemana langkah kakinya membawanya. Dan sampailah dia disini, danau yang dulu menjadi tempat favoritnya, danau yang mempertemukannya dengan seseorang yang menjadi sumber kekuatannya untuk bertahan hidup, seseorang yang membuatnya berkembang hingga sejauh ini. Dan orang yang sangat ingin ditemuinya selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Langkahnya melambat seiring dengan matanya yang terpejam, ia merentangkan tangannya merasakan hembusan angin malam. Rasanya begitu nyaman, dan tiba-tiba rasa hangat menghampiri dirinya, seakan seseorang tengah mendekapnya. Emerald itu perlahan terbuka, ia bisa melihat sebuah jas telah tersampir dibahunya disertai sepasang lengan yang melingkar disana.

"Pembohong," bisikan itu terdengar jelas ditelingannya.

"Jangan menoleh! tetaplah seperti ini, sebentar saja." Sakura hanya bisa mematuhi perkataan pria itu, emerald-nya kembali terpejam, menikmati kenyamanan dan kehangatan dari pria yang tengah mendekapnya. Betapa ia merindukan pria itu dan ingin segera menatap wajahnya. Bagaimana rupa pria itu setelah sepuluh tahun tak berjumpa? Senyum kecil yang baru saja terbit dibibirnya perlahan memudar bersama kehangatan yang hilang dari tubuhnya. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan kembali mendapati punggung itu berjalan menjauh darinya. Ia menatap nanar punggung itu, apa yang salah disini? Kenapa pria itu menghindarinya? Dan kenapa pemuda itu menyebutnya pembohong? Sakura mencengkam erat jas yang membalut tubuhnya. Ia benci suasana seperti ini, dimana ia tak bisa mengerti apapun sekarang. Ia melepaskan jas itu dan membuangnya ke tanah untuk melampiaskan rasa kecewanya pada pria itu. Hingga saat ia akan pergi, emeraldnya menangkap sebuah benda putih terselip di saku jas yang terkapar tak berdaya di tanah. Ia merunduk dan mengambil benda itu. Sebuah kertas? Lipatan demi lipatan ia buka dan sampai lipatan terakhir, ia menemukan goresan kata-kata yang membuat hatinya berdenyut nyeri. 'Selamat tinggal', bukan kata-kata itu yang ia inginkan dan seharusnya pria itu mengucapkan Selamat datang.

Pada akhirnya Sasuke tak bisa menghindari yang namanya patah hati, bukan hanya patah tapi juga hancur menjadi debu. Cinta yang ditunggunya, hasil penantiannya dan buah dari kesetiaannya harus berakhir dengan kata menyakitkan itu. Takdir begitu cantik dalam mempermainkan hidupnya. Dalam sesaat ia mendapat kebahagiaan namun dalam sekejap kebahagiaan itu menjelma menjadi penderitaan. Dilema, itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke saat ini, ingin rasanya ia membuat gadis itu kembali berpaling padanya, namun kenyataan langsung menamparnya dengan keras. Ia tidak bisa melakukan itu, mengingat gadis itu milik ayahnya.

Satu bulan telah berlalu, namun rasa sakit itu tetap menggerogoti hatinya. Dan semakin sakit saat ia mendengar, sang ayah akan mengadakan pesta untuk peringatan pernikahannya yang telah berjalan 3 tahun itu. Dan bodohnya ia telah berjanji untuk datang, tanpa memikirkan resiko apa yang akan dia hadapi.

Hari berjalan begitu cepat, siang telah berganti malam, dan itu artinya, Sasuke akan kembali menjumpai sumber rasa sakitnya. Tanpa mengganti baju kantornya terlebih dahulu, Sasuke langsung menuju ke kediaman ayahnya. Begitu sampai, ia lebih memilih berdiam di dalam mobilnya untuk menenangkan dirinya sejenak. Dari dalam mobil, ia bisa melihat banyaknya tamu yang hadir. Di tengah keramaian itu, tanpa sengaja onyx-nya menangkap siluet merah jambu yang tengah berpelukan dengan seorang pria berambut hitam panjang yang diikat menjadi satu ke belakang. Dan dia sangat mengenali pria itu.

Pria itu adalah Uchiha Itachi, kakaknya. Sasuke bisa melihat betapa akrabnya kedua insan berbeda gender itu, mulai dari Itachi yang mencubit pipi Sakura, mengusap rambut merah mudanya, sampai mencium kening gadis itu. Sasuke mengeryitkan dahinya, apakah pantas perlakuan seperti itu dilakukan kepada ibu tiri sendiri? Ia segera turun dari mobilnya dan menghampiri kedua orang yang sedari tadi diperhatikannya.

"Itachi?"

"Ah, Sasuke. Kau baru datang?" tanya Itachi

"Tidak juga, bahkan aku sempat melihat adegan yang tidak sepatutnya tadi," sinis Sasuke.

"Ah, kau memperhatikan kami? Bukankah kami terlihat cocok dan romantis?" Itachi mengedipkan matanya.

Sasuke menatap tajam keduanya. Itachi yang sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan itu hanya bisa tersenyum tipis, sedangkan Sakura terus saja menundukkan kepalanya sejak pria itu datang. Entah kenapa Sakura tak ingin melihat wajah itu sekarang.

"Apa kau sudah gila, Itachi?"

"Kalau maksudmu tergila-gila pada Sakura, Ya."

"Kau bahkan memanggil namanya?"

"Lalu aku harus memanggilnya apa?" tanya Itachi.

"Tentu saja, Kaa-san."

"Hahahahhaahahhahah," tawa Itachi meledak.

Dahi Sasuke berkerut bingung. Dan Sakura kini menggangkat wajahnya dan memandang wajah Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya setelah 10 tahun. Jika Sasuke bingung akan tingkah Itachi, maka Sakura kebingungan atas perkataan Sasuke. Kenapa Itachi harus memanggilnya Kaa-san?

"Inikah pria yang membuatmu bersedih satu bulan belakangan ini, Imouto?" tanya Itachi, "ah, aku mengerti sekarang."

"Dan kau, Sasuke. Aku sekarang mengerti, kenapa kau betah menjomblo."

Keduanya menatap Itachi penasaran. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin pria ini katakan.

"Ah, Naruto." satu nama yag disebutkan Itachi, sudah cukup menjelaskan semuanya. Rubah pirang yang sialnya sahabatnya itu, memang terkadang seperti ember bocor. Dia yakin dan sangat yakin, Naruto pasti telah menceritakan semua hal tentang dirinya kepada Itachi. Tapi, ini merupalan kebodohannya sendiri yang terlalu mempercayai pria pirang itu.

"Kau berpikir Sakura adalah istri baru ayah, kan? Lalu siapa wanita merah muda yang disamping ayah itu." Itachi menujuk kearah sang ayah yang tengah menyambut tamu, yang juga didampingi istrinya.

"Dia Haruno Tayuya, adik dari Haruno Kizashi yang merupakan ayah Sakura. Dan artinya Tayuya itu bibi Sakura. Apa itu cukup menjawab pertanyaanmu? Baiklah kalau begitu aku tinggal, jaga imouto ku baik-baik ya, Sasuke. Kalau tidak, mungkin kau akan memanggilnya kakak ipar nanti." Sasuke memelototi Itachi.

"Aku bercanda, nikmati waktu kalian." Itachi meninggalkan dua orang yang masih terdiam ditempatnya masing masing.

Entah senang, sedih, malu, menyesal, semuanya bercampur jadi satu. Sasuke benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. Serasa ada benang kusut dikepalanya saat ini. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu meraih tangan Sakura yang masih diam ditempatnya. Mengajak gadis itu pergi kemanapun langkah kakinya membawanya.

"Maaf." setelah 30 menit dalam kebisuaan, akhirnya Sasuke mengeluarkan kata pertamanya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada batang pohon Sakura, yang dulu menjadi saksi bisu janji mereka. Lagi-lagi mereka menuju danau sebagai tempat untuk membicarakan semua kesalahpahaman yang terjadi. Dalam hati, Sakura lega karena segala kesulitan telah berakhir tapi tetap saja ada satu hal yang mengganjal dihatinya. Mungkinkah semua masih sama seperti dulu, atau telah berubah?

"Kenapa selama ini?" Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke dan tersenyum.

"Apa ini terlalu lama? Bagiku sangat-sangat lama, setiap harinya, aku selalu menantikan hari ini, hari dimana aku bisa menjumpaimu kembali. Aku selalu berjuang untuk tetap hidup walau itu terasa begitu menyakitkan. 3 tahun setelah kepergianku, aku dinyatakan sembuh, walau tetap harus menjalani pemeriksaan rutin tiap bulannya. Aku berpikir akan langsung menemuimu saat itu, tapi aku membatalkannya." emerald miliknya menatap onyx Sasuke lembut.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa ya? Aku hanya berpikir, jika aku harus kembali, maka aku harus bisa pantas bersamamu." Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Pantas?"

"Aku dengar dari Itachi-nii beberapa hari yang lalu, kalau kau seorang CEO tersuksek di Jepang saat ini, selamat ya."

"Lantas?"

"Aku hanya ingin pantas berada disampingmu, kau tahu Sasuke-kun, aku sekarang adalah seorang dokter. Apa kau bangga denganku?" Sakura tersenyum dengan cerianya, yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala Sasuke.

"Kau tahu, Sakura? Kau membuatku begitu frustasi setiap harinya," Sasuke memandang langit malam diatasnya, "aku bahkan bisa gila, mungkin. Seharusnya kau kembali lebih cepat, persetan dengan kelayakan yang kau takutkan. Tapi, satu hal yang harus kau tahu, kau bahkan sangat-sangat pantas bersamaku, Jika aku CEO tersukses, lantas kenapa? Kau bahkan pemilik segala hal dalam diriku ini. Hatiku, jiwaku, ragaku, pikiranku bahkan semuanya sudah menjadi milikmu saat janji itu terucap. Jadi, kumohon, jangan pergi lagi dariku." Sasuke kembali menatap wajah yang begitu dirindukannya, ia menarik tubuh mungil itu dan membawanya kedalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Aku mencintai, Sasuke-kun." Sakura membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke. Ia menyesapi harum tubuh Sasuke yang begitu menenangkannya.

"Hn," Sasuke mendekapnya lebih erat.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Itachi, Sakura?"

"Rahasia,"

"Ah, baiklah," ucap Sasuke pasrah.

"Nanti akan kuceritakan. Dan ya, kenapa kau bisa berpikir aku adalah ibu tirimu?" emeraldnya kini berkilat kesal.

"Itu, tidak perlu dibahas."

"Hei," Sakura mencubit perut Sasuke gemas.

"Aw, sakit," eluh Sasuke, "kau sekarang sudah seperti ibu tiri, Sakura-chan," lanjutnya.

"Begitukah?" Sakura yang kesal kini mencubiti Sasuke bertubi-tubi.

"Hentikan Sakura!" Sakura menghentikan aksinya saat kedua tangan Sasuke berhasil menggenggam kedua tangannya.

"Kau bertambah agresif rupanya," Sasuke menyeringai pada Sakura dan selanjutnya.

Chup

Sasuke menyatukan kedua bibir mereka lewat ciuman yang begitu lembut. Ciuman yang sarat akan kerinduan. Dan tautan itu terlepas beberapa detik kemudian.

Sasuke tersenyum saat mendapati rona merah dipipi gadis yang selama ini dicapnya sebagai miliknya.

"Ayo pulang." mereka pun bangkit dan mulai meninggalkan danau dengan saling bergandeng tangan.

End.


End file.
